


Kiss Me Jack Frost

by theoddling



Series: Break My Heart Right (Luba x Reader) [4]
Category: Mute (2018)
Genre: Alcohol, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Implied Sexual Content, Post-Canon, spoilers for Mute (2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoddling/pseuds/theoddling
Summary: A bad storm leaves the reader stranded at work, and Luba decides to take matters into his own hands. If his love can’t come home, he’ll go to them.
Relationships: Luba/Reader
Series: Break My Heart Right (Luba x Reader) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031844
Kudos: 1





	Kiss Me Jack Frost

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired using the prompts blizzard/snowed in and "Your hands are like ice!"  
> Title from [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PQIncQIvoHk)

The wind howled on the other side of the glass store-front as you and your studio partner, Alexi, rushed to finish everything you needed to do, anticipating a shut down at least several days long. Storms like the one brewing outside weren’t frequent in the city, but when they struck, there was no denying Mother Nature’s will, and the weather predicted that this one was going to be particularly powerful. You fully believed that, glancing at the thick white haze. It was already fierce and picking up further, and at this rate you were just hoping to make it home. Alexi was lovely and a dear friend, but you didn’t fancy spending several days locked up with them at work, especially when the other option was shacking up with Luba for a while with absolutely zero interruptions.

The thought had just barely crossed your mind when there was a loud click, a fading hum, and the studio plunged into darkness. 

“Shit,” you heard Alexi shout. 

“Are you alright?” you called back, unsure where exactly they were and concerned that the sudden blackout had resulted in them hurting themselves with some sort of equipment.

“Yeah, fine. Just...not a fan of the dark to be honest.” 

You couldn’t really blame them. After all, until this moment you couldn’t remember the last time you had known true darkness. There was always at least a distant, muffled glow of streetlights and neon, cars and advertisements and screens everywhere. You weren’t exactly thrilled with it either.

“Do we have a generator or any battery lights in the back?” you asked, cautiously hopeful. Alexi was big on photoshoots of new pieces, and not everything could be captured with the overheads. 

“We might have a few blacklights? But I can’t even see to find them.” 

~

By the time you scrounged up the lamps, the temperature inside the studio was already starting to drop, your fingers feeling numb as you shrugged on your jacket while you kept working.

“Alright, I’m headed out, Y/N. You should too, before all the taxies stop,” Alexi said finally, wrapping their scarf around their neck as they talked. 

“I will, I will,” you said, brushing off their concern. “I just want to make sure this is braced so the mold doesn’t seize while we’re gone and then I’m out.”

They gave you a disbelieving look, knowing you had a tendency to be forever coming up with ‘one more thing’ to do. 

“I promise. I don’t want to get stuck here.”

“Especially not with that gorgeous partner of yours waiting at home for you,” they wiggled your eyebrows at you and you blushed hotly. “I still don’t know how you managed to get _that_ to yourself but I’m insanely jealous.”

You rolled your eyes, waving at them to get going. 

~

As promised, you were only a few minutes behind Alexi, leaving the last dying blacklight by the door in case you needed to go back for something. You were daydreaming as you trudged down the street about what might be waiting at home: warmth and cuddles, and if you were very lucky, several days to just enjoy spending time with...

“Luba?!” you called, spotting the object of your mundane little fantasy through the swirling snow, hunched in his thick coat, pale hair stained blue by the one remaining sign lit on the street (you felt a little jealous of whoever owned the shop for being able to afford to waste a generator on powering it). “What are you doing out here?”

You rushed over to him as best you could through the nearly knee-deep snow. He shivered violently beneath your touch as you wrapped your arms around him, and you fearfully suspected that the blue tinge of his lips wasn’t makeup. 

“I came to find you,” he said sheepishly through chattering teeth. “When you didn’t come home or pick up when I tried to call...I got worried.”

Your heart twisted painfully as you read between the lines, the words written in his sad, mossy eyes (currently framed by lashes coated in so much snow that they matched his signature work look without artificial assistance): _‘I was scared. That you left. That you were gone forever. Like Naadirah. Don’t leave me. Please.’_

Unsure what else to do, you squeezed tighter, hugging him closer. 

“Can we go home now?” his voice was soft, pleading, before taking on a clearly faked lilt. “This weather is a nightmare on my skin.”

“Actually…” you looked around at the barren streets. “I don’t think we can. Unless you want to walk the whole way…”

His shoulders slumped. “I won’t make it, I’ll freeze to death.”

“Luckily, my studio is right back down the street. It’s got no heat for now, but at least we’ll be out of the snow. Actually, you know that, so I’m not sure why you didn’t just come inside to begin with.”

He shrugged, mumbling something that was lost in the wind. You decided not to push it, more interested in getting inside than arguing over details. 

~

Stomping snow off your boots, you flicked the little lamp back on, it’s purple bulb flickering and popping in protest. Despite the instinct to stay in as many layers as possible, you knew the melting snow would only make you colder, so you reluctantly peeled off your coat and made Luba do the same. 

“There must be something around here we can use to keep warm,” you muttered, rubbing at your shoulders and watching as your breath misted unpleasantly in the air.

“We’re going to die here,” Luba’s tone was matter-of-fact, and you couldn’t help but roll your eyes. 

“The battery on that light isn’t going to last long, so can you please help me look around before you accept popsicle-y fate?”

“Slave driver,” he muttered, glaring slightly, though the effect was defeated by his chattering teeth. 

Still, he moved to the opposite side of the studio and began looking around. Eventually, but not before you were both shivering and close to giving up hope, you found a stack of drop cloths. The stiff, paint-caked canvases wouldn’t be the most ideal substitute for blankets but they’d do a little something, or at least you prayed they would. 

“I think we can use these,” you said, “and if we huddle together, it might be enough. We’ll be okay.” You grimaced, your voice sounding decidedly unconvincing. 

“Mightn’t these work better?” he asked, pulling out some worn and ragged towels from one of the cupboards. 

“I don’t know about better, but we could just pile it on. It’s so cold I’ll take everything we can get.”

Luba continued to look around as you started building a nest for the pair of you dragging over the rough mats on the floor to insulate you from the concrete and arranging the makeshift blankets to be easily pulled up. 

“Well well, what do we have here?” he said, pulling something out of one of Alexi’s drawers. “This will certainly keep us warmer.”

You looked up, raising an eyebrow as he shook the bottle at you. 

“I feel bad taking Alexi’s whiskey…” you said, biting your lip.

“I think they’ll understand an emergency situation.”

You sighed, relenting to his logic, and more importantly his big, puppy dog eyes. “Fine, bring it over here. But we should really bundle up now-ish before one of us starts _really_ feeling the effects of the cold.”

If you were being honest, you were already feeling a dangerous and sudden kind of sleepy, and you noticed that he was shivering less than he was initially, even though the temperature had, if anything, dropped.

“You don’t have to make up excuses for a cuddle you know, Y/N,” he teased, sauntering over and draping himself dramatically around you.

You tugged him down to the floor, wrapping the layers of cloth around you. It was heavy and awkward but you already felt a little bit warmer. He took a swig of alcohol and then held it up to your lips to sip while you arranged the covers better. Setting the bottle behind you where it was in easy reach, he shifted you onto his lap, long elegant fingers holding onto your waist.

“Jesus Luba,” you shrieked, jumping as you felt his skin on yours when he slipped them under your shirt. “Your hands are like ice!”

“Hm, I wonder why.” He rolled his eyes at you, frowning when you didn’t laugh along. “Don’t worry about it, I’m sure I’ll warm up in no time.”

The implication in his tone was obvious, but in case you somehow missed it, his lips began to wander along your neck, leaving hot, teasing kisses across your skin at the same time his chilled fingers continued to travel upward beneath your clothes.

“No. Absolutely not,” you protested, trying to squirm away from him without losing the protective warmth of the piles of fabric. 

He pouted at you. “Please, darling? You know how much I need you…”

You knew that he knew exactly what buttons to press to get you to surrender to him, and you were close to doing just that. You scowled half-heartedly, trying to remain strong.

“No. I love you, but it’s too cold. I’m not taking my sweater off no matter how much you look at me like that.” 

“That particular article of clothing isn’t in the way, darling.” 

He winked and you felt your resolve shatter. Lightly, giving you every opportunity to pull away if you wanted, he drew you back in, kissing you tenderly, tongue slowly exploring every inch of your mouth as you melted, putty in his hands. You slid your hands up over his shoulders and neck to tangle your fingers in his gentle curls, pulling him closer.

“So is that a yes?” he teased, eyebrows raised and warm breath ghosting over your face. “Or do I still need to convince you?”

You laughed, nodding and pulling him down into another kiss. The weather might be terrible and the situation a mess, but the company was good, and it was shaping up to be a pretty splendid night after all.


End file.
